Oc's time
by G and K
Summary: warning: Oc's action don't like Oc? please don't read
1. Prologue

A/N : Fict ini dibuat bersama partner saya, Kucluk (akhirnya)

Disclaimer: Masasahi K.

Warning : Oc centric (dont like oc? Please dont read)

Naration by Sasuke U. And Naruto U.

**Oc's Time**

**Prologue**

**Sasuke naration**

**Cerita ini dimulai pada sebuah peperangan, dimana semua bangsa didunia fanfiction bersatu melawan iblis bernama Madara disebuah gunung bernama gunung Tobi.**

**Banyak korban dalam peperangan ini, namun dalam perang ini terlahirlah dua orang pahlawan, Ebisu dari bangsa mesum, bangsa yang terkenal akan kemesuman dan kebokepannya dan BB Gimmy dari bangsa pertapa yang terkenal berumur panjang. Mereka berdua berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan mengambil topeng yang merupakan sumber dari kekuatan Madara dipuncak gunung Tobi, dan saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dikawah gunung Tobi, untuk menghancurkan topeng Madara...**

***

"Akhirnya kita berhasil mengalahkan Madara."

"Ya, benar dan sekarang, Ebisu, saatnya kita menghancurkan topeng Madara, selama ada topeng itu, Madara masih bisa bangkit dari kematian, walau kita tak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi."

Ebisu menatap topeng Madara sejenak, lama dia terdiam.

"Tunggu apa lagi Ebisu!! Cepat lempar topeng itu kekawah yang ada dibawah!!"

Ebisu mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari topeng kearah BB Gimmy, "Tidak sobat! Benda seberharga ini sangat sayang untuk dihancurkan, dengan topeng ini aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan Madara, aku bisa menghilang dan mataku bisa tembus pandang, dan banyak lagi kekuatan yang kudapatkan!!"

"Ebisu, jangan-jangan kau..."

"Ya benar Gimmy!! Aku akan menggunakan topeng ini untuk mengintip wanita mandi!! Muahahaha."

Ebisu lalu menggunakan topeng Madara dan sekejap itu pula tubuhnya menjadi tak terlihat dan kemudian dia meninggalkan BB Gimmy yang terkejut dan kecewa sekaligus cengo dengan sikap teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Suatu hari nanti, dunia pasti akan merasakan akibat perbuatanmu Ebisu!! Madara pasti akan bangkit lagi suatu hari nanti!!"

**End Of Prologue**

Penjelasan:

-Tidak ada lowongan Oc di fict ini.

-Updatnya bakal lama karena harus mengumpulkan informasi dan data.

-Oc diparodikan dari tokoh dunia nyata (cth: BB Gimmy=Aa Jimmy).

-Sebagian besar adegan diambil dari film Lord of the Rings.

-Maaf kalau prologuenya singkat hehehe.


	2. Destiny

**Oc's Time**

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Warning : Oc action (dont like oc? Please dont read)

Naration by Sasuke U. And Naruto U.

***

**Destiny**

**Naruto Naration**

**1000 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian dipuncak gunung Tobi. Seribu tahun dunia mengalami masa damai, akan tetapi legenda tentang topeng Madara tak lekang dimakan jaman. Topeng itu sendiri saat ini diketahui berada ditangan seorang bernama Oma Ihrama, namun sayang Oma Ihrama sama saja dengan Ebisu, dia terpengaruh kekuatan jahat dari topeng itu, hingga dia tidak menghancurkan topeng itu pada masa damai ini tapi malah digunakannya untuk hal-hal tak berguna seperti poligami. Keberadaan Oma sendiri sangat misterius sehingga orang-orang tak bisa menemukannya dan juga topeng Madara yang dimilikinya.**

**Namun, saat ini, setelah seribu tahun, situasi telah berbeda, karena akhirnya jiwa Madara bangkit dari alam kematian karena kekuatan topengnya, dan saat ini jiwa Madara sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mendapatkan topengnya kembali agar dia bisa bangkit dengan sempurna dan sekali lagi menghiasi dunia dengan kegelapan...**

***

Disebuah desa yang tenang bernama Windshore, hiduplah sekelompok bangsa pemalas. Untuk memahami cara hidup bangsa ini sangatlah mudah, karena yang mereka kerjakan tiap hari hanya tidur, bermain shogi dan melihat awan, cara hidup dan cara berpikir mereka sangat sederhana.

Saat ini, sedang berlangsung festival tarian dan musik diWindshore, festival dimana para bangsa pemalas meninggalkan aktivitas malas mereka. Musik yang bertalu-talu dari gendang menghiasi malam festival, disambut dengan tarian dari para bangsa pemalas, suatu pemandangan yang sangat jarang terlihat. Ketika semua orang sedang menari mengikuti irama lagu, duduk sendirian seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara, yang duduk ditempat paling belakang festival tersebut.

Seorang pria bertampang katrok dan bergigi agak maju menghampiri Shika dari arah kerumunan orang yang sedang menari, "Hoi, Shika ngapain kau duduk sendirian disana? Ayo ikut menari bersama-sama."

"Hm, kau saja yg menari Tucool (cool nya dibaca dengan ejaan inggris), aku sedang malas." Sahut Shika sambil menghidupkan rokok marlboronya.

"Huh, kau memang selalu malas sobat, tapi hari ini kita kedatangan dua tamu dari bangsa danduters dan bangsa bencis, jadi kita harus menunjukkan semangat bangsa kita!!" Tucool lalu menarik tangan Shika, dan menyeretnya kearah kerumunan orang yang menari.

"Cih, aku paling malas menari."

***

Malam makin larut, suara musik gendang pun terdengar surut, tidak sekencang dan sesemanggat tadi. Festival ini pun akhirnya mencapai puncaknya dengan penampilan seseorang dari bangsa dangduters yang akan membawakan sebuah lagu sekaligus menutup festival ini.

"Ehem-Ehem, wahai para pemalas, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yang sangat istimewa!!" Ujar pemimpin bangsa pemalas, Asuma, dari atas sebuah panggung.

Pandangan orang-orang difestival pun langsung mengarah kearah panggung.

"Yak tanpa banyak kata lagi para saudara pemalas, kita sambut Sang Legenda, Oma Ihrama!!!" jerit Asuma diiringgi dengan kemunculan seorang pria berambut kriwil dan memiliki jambang rambut yang lebat sambil membawa gitar.

Semua orang yang berada disana langsung terbengong dan tak percaya, kenapa Oma Ihrama yang keberadaannya sangat sulit dilacak bisa berada difestival ini?.

"Ehem, kalian pasti binggung kenapa saya berada disini." ujar Oma dari atas panggung, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang yang ada disana, sementara Asuma menghilang kearah belakang panggung.

"Kenapa saya berada disini? Nanti akan saya jelaskan, sebelumnya izinkan saya membawakan sebuah lagu penutup festival ini terlebih dahulu." sambung Oma lagi. Lalu dia mulai memetik dawai gitarnya sambil memenjamkan matanya, mengalirlah alunan musik syahdu dan menenangkan jiwa dari petikan gitar. Kemudian Oma mulai bernyanyi..

Lari pagi..

Membawa televisi..

Lari pagi..

Dikejar pak polisi..

Lari pagi..

Ngumpet dikandang sapi..

***

Oma memandang kerumunan yang ada dibawah panggung, terlihat sisa-sisa kelelahan dari wajah tuanya akibat habis bernyanyi.

"Baik karena saya sudah selesai bernyanyi sekarang akan saya beritahu kenapa saya ada disini, tapi sebelumnya saya panggil teman saya, seseorang dari bangsa bencis, sang peramal terkenal Mama Orochiloren!!" teriak Oma dengan nada serak. Lalu muncullah seorang banci berambut panjang dan berwajah pucat dari belakang panggung, banci itu menghampiri Oma Ihrama lalu mengambil microphone dan mulai berpidato, "Para saudara-saudari sekalian, seperti yang kalian tahu, eike adalah peramal yang selalu tepat dalam melihat masa depan."

Hening...

"Dan kalian tahu? Saat ini dunia berada dalam ancaman, kenapa? Karena jiwa iblis Madara telah bangkit kedunia ini!!" lanjut Orochiloren.

"Apa!! Iblis Madara yang pernah membuat kekacauan 1000tahun yang lalu itu bangkit?" seru seorang berambut panjang, dari arah kerumunan penonton.

"Kenapa dia bisa bangkit?" sahut ibu-ibu bertubuh gemuk.

"Aku dengar wilayah breakshore dihancur oleh sekelompok orang, jangan-jangan itu perbuatan orang suruhan Madara!!" sambung seorang bertubuh ceking.

"Jangan-jangan nanti giliran kita yang diserang!!"

Seketika suasana menjadi kacau balau dan penuh kepanikan.

"Tenang semuanya, TENANG!!" jerit Orochiloren mencoba menenangkan, dan tampaknya usahanya berhasil, para bangsa pemalas langsung terdiam dan kembali memfokuskan perhatian kearah panggung.

"Kalian semua dengarkan eike, jiwa Madara memang bangkit, tapi dia belum bangkit dengan sempurna!! Dia memerlukan topengnya untuk kembali bangkit dan kalian tahu? Sekarang topengnya ada disini!!" ujar Orochiloren, lalu Oma mengeluarkan sebuah topeng berwarna oranye dan topeng itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Semua orang pun langsung terpana melihat topeng itu.

"Jadi, untuk mencegah kebangkitan Madara, topeng ini harus dihancurkan!! Menghancurkan topengnya sama saja dengan menghancurkan Madara!! Namun sayang topeng ini hanya bisa dihancurkan ditempat dia dibuat, dikawah gunung Tobi." lanjut Orochiloren.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya masalah ini dengan bangsa kami?" tanya Tucool.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, eike mendapatkan bisikan tentang masa depan, dan eike mendengar bahwa akan ada seorang pemuda dari bangsa pemalas yang bakal mengemban tugas pergi kegunung Tobi untuk menghancurkan topeng Madara!" jawab Orochiloren sambil menatap Tucool tajam.

Para bangsa pemalas mulai berbisik-bisik gelisah, Tucool pun mulai berwajah pucat, dia menyenggol tubuh Shikamaru yang ternyata sedari tadi tertidur mendengar pidato Orochiloren.

"Baik sekarang kalian sudah mengerti kenapa Oma Ihrama bisa ada disinikan? Sekarang, Oma akan memilih siapa yang pantas mengemban tugas berbahaya ini, silahkan Oma."

Oma Ihrama lalu maju, dia menatap para bangsa pemalas yang ada dibawah panggung, lalu dia membelakangi penonton, dan sedetik kemudian dia melempar topeng Madara dengan gaya mempelai wanita melempar bunga pada saat pernikahan.

Topeng itu melayang untuk beberapa saat diudara, dan kemudian topeng itu mulai terjatuh akibat reaksi gravitasi bumi, dan akhirnya takdir pun menentukan, topeng itu jatuh dengan sangat indah tepat diatas kepala seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur diatas sebuah bangku dijajaran belakang, dan pemuda bertampang katrok yang duduk disebelahnya memandang pemuda yang tertidur itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Shi-Shikamaru..."

**End of Destiny**

Penjelasan karakter oc :

-Oma Ihrama (Rhoma irama)

- Orochiloren (Mama lauren)

-Tucool (Tukul Arwana)

A/N : Selesai juga cerita pertama, maunya lebih panjang lagi tapi malas, tangan pegel hahaha.

Want to review?


End file.
